Fun with Words
by Apple-Berry-Sluppie12
Summary: Tak describes Zim. Complete ZATR


**Stupid**

adjective

1. lacking ordinary quickness and keenness of mind; dull.

There were lots of words in a language.

Moron

noun

1. a person who is notably stupid or lacking in good judgment.

Words were like people. Some sweet, some sour.

Annoying

adjective

1. causing annoyance irritatingly bothersome: annoying delays.

Some I could pick out that perfectly described some people I knew. Or some irken I know.

You know I'm talking about Zim, right?

Cocky

adjective

1. arrogant; pertly self-assertive; conceited: He walked in with a cocky air.

Yes, that's Zim. He could walk in anywhere with a sense of pride to his step. Which he's done everyday I see him at school.

That lousy, little defect. He holds his head up so high that he can't even see the fact he's about to slip.

Blatant

adjective

1. brazenly obvious; flagrant: a blatant error in simple addition; a blatant lie.

2. offensively noisy or loud; clamorous: blatant radios.

This word pretty much sums up Zim.

First of all, when he makes mistakes, they are very obvious. Say I ask him to do a simple task, like finding me a tool.

He'll grab the first item he sees and gives it to me.

Second, Zim is quite offensive. Do we really need to go over that? You've seen him in action.

Short

adjective

1. having little length; not long.

2. having little height; not tall: a short man.

If you mean his attention span having little length, then yes. You are right.

Little height? Check plus! Although it pisses Zim off when I make height jokes, I do anyway.

Just to piss him off.

Plus, his reactions are hilarious. Take yesterday; I asked Zim if he liked being so close to the ground. He asked me if I liked being annoying. But his eyes burned with anger, and he started growling.

Insane

adjective

1. not sane; not of sound mind; mentally deranged.

2. of, pertaining to, or characteristic of a person who is mentally deranged: insane actions; an insane asylum.

3. utterly senseless: an insane plan.

...No. I'm not going to even go there. If you saw some of the things he does, you'd understand.

Um, he'll dress up in a bear costume. He'll battle members of the Nhar-Gh'ok, even when they form Giganto-Baby. And he's been declared a criminally insane for how long?

Utterly senseless? Are you joking? This is a phrase that sums up everything Zim has ever done!

Also, might I mention his plans for taking over Earth are COMPLETELY STUPID?

Cute

adjective

1. attractive, especially in a dainty way; pleasingly pretty: a cute child; a cute little apartment.

2. appealing and delightful; charming: What a cute toy!

Ok, I'll admit; Zim is a bastard for just about every second of every day, but he does have his moments. Then again, don't we all?

Of course, he's not dainty. Check the 'hell no' box please. I mean, I'll give it to him that he can make a cute pout face, but no. Sorry.

Delightful and appealing.

...

He launched me into space. He killedTallest Spork and Miyuki. He screwed up Operation Impending Doom. He 'quit' being banished. And I'm not even going to MENTION how he acts when his stuff gets messed up. So, please tell me; WHY WOULD ANYONE IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS CLASSIFY ZIM UNDER THAT FUCKING CATEGORY?!

Oh yeah. I guess I technically did.

Mine

pronoun

1. a form of the possessive case of I used as a predicate adjective: The yellow sweater is mine.

2. something that belongs to me: Mine is the red car.

I know what you're thinking. 'What the hell Tak?! You go on telling how much of a jerk Zim is, then end up describing him as YOURS?!' Here's the thing. I have absolutely no idea how that happened.

How I grew to like him.

Because believe me, when I came back to Earth, I was mad.

Mad.

Correction; I was completely fucking

FURIOUS. My eyes twitched, my mind was only halfway sane, and as far as I was concerned, my only mission was to murder Zim.

So how did things turn?

I can't even fully remember. I just... I remember crash landing, then looking for Zim's base, then I started pummeling the living heck out of him, then he...

Oh, right. He kissed me.

Here's how it went; I had Zim pinned, throwing punches at him, blah blah. I guess I got satisfied with how much blood was coming out of him, and his cries of pain, because I decided to mock him.

So I got my face as close as I could to his to make myself look intimidating, and told him how stupid he was. I expected Zim to flip out. Instead, Zim just had this vexed look on his face. Suddenly, he just...

Kissed me.

You got it.

I didn't kiss back. Oh no, it wasn't that easy on little Zimmy. I actually pulled back and slapped him. Multiple times. After that, I just left. But something inside of me kind of... Snapped. Why had my worst enemy kissed me? Why the hell had I leaned down far enough for him to reach my lips? After all these years of planning my revenge, why didn't I feel as mad? And why didn't he scream at me? Didn't he see how angry I was?

When I ask Zim now, he just shrugs. But with enough bugging, I finally got him to crack. He said that he liked how I looked when I was angry.

I don't know if he was lying or not.

There were more details. Like how he asked me out, how I denied, how he winked at me all the time, how he was always boasting about himself. I think he might've apologized for sending me spinning into space, but who cares?

Eh, whatever. I'd rather not make this any more complicated. Besides, this is the truth.

...

Zim, you're still stupid. And you're not that cute.

Usually.

-/-

.

.

.

Author's Notes- HELLO EVERYBODY! Yup, that's write ('write', hahahaha), I finally got off my lazy butt to do a story! A very crappy story, but a story anyway! :D

Soooooo sorry I haven't been on in like, ever. Mama's a busy bee! My EOG's are just around the corner, and sports are rather time consuming. Should I mention that the homework is coming in TRUCKLOADS? UGHH! :(

But I *hopefully* will be on more in the summer! Maybe, possibly! :)

********Love you guys! Shout out to my reader peoples! I know my stories sometimes really BLOW, but you guys are sooo nice and supportive! Group hug! :3 ********

BY:APPLEBERRYSLUPPIE12


End file.
